


You're Not Alone

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Polyamory, Post-Canon, True Route, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba doesn't understand. Sei does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aaronzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronzee/gifts).



> aaron sent me a bunch of silly prompts a month or so ago and one of them was "mizuki is remembered for once"

**Aoba**  
Hey, Mizuki! We've got everyone over, and Ren said you should join us! 

He missed Aoba, but he didn't miss him enough to be his butler for the day. He was fine with messaging Aoba over their Coils. He didn't need to see him in person. 

**Mizuki**  
Are you sure? Last time I visited, I ended up playing bartender. 

Beating around the bush was something he didn't like to do anymore. With his home filled with love interests, Aoba has gotten really naïve. He doesn't get anything that Mizuki implies. 

**Aoba**  
Aw, come on. That was one time. Besides, that was months ago! We'll make sure you aren't pushed around. Promise. 

Frowning at his Coil's holographic screen, Mizuki let the empty response box blink as it awaited his reply. If he went over to Aoba's, he'd have to watch him smooch every one of his boyfriends at least four times and make out with that guy with the piercings another seven times. He was glad Aoba was happy with everyone, sure, but why couldn't he include Mizuki? They were tight. They were buds. Friends, even. Really good friends. Aoba was the one to visit him the most while he was in the hospital. 

What happened? 

**Mizuki**  
*Sigh.* You know I can't say no to you. I'll be there soon. 

**Aoba**  
I win! 

***

"Mizuki, I'd like you to meet Mink!" 

The man that Aoba clung to was huge. 

He wasn't huge weight-wise, no. It was all muscle going on there. He was tall. _Really_ fuckin' tall. 

"Hey," Mizuki greeted, smiling weakly up at Aoba's assumedly newest addition to his collection of boyfriends. He didn't get a response, instead participating in a stare-down that was more of a scowl from Mink. 

Aoba grinned, latching onto Mink's arm tighter. "Now you've met everyone! Mink was away for awhile, but I made him promise to return in a month. He arrived last night, so we thought we'd throw a party!" 

Mizuki nodded absently, looking around Aoba's home. He spotted Noiz in the process of wrestling Koujaku onto the ground, Clear perched on the couch. The same damn gas mask was placed over his face, but it was obvious he was worried about the fighting boys by the way he was frantically waving his hands. 

"Mizuki." 

A deep voice startled him out of his zoning out, cracking a genuine smile at the sight of Ren standing by Aoba's side, doing a poor attempt of peaking over the blue-haired male's shoulder. He was tall as hell. There was no way he could hide behind Aoba. "Hey, Ren! Feeling better?" 

With a curt nod, Ren glanced at Aoba questioningly, as if asking for help. Aoba waved him off and walked off to the main room with Mink in tow, leaving Ren and Mizuki standing by the door, Ren in his usual awkward, hovering state and Mizuki shifting from foot to foot to keep himself busy. 

"So, uh—" 

"Hey—" 

They closed their mouths, cheeks flushed pink from speaking at the same time. Ren gestured for Mizuki to go first, eyes downcast at his own socked feet. 

The brunet's smile softened and he toed off his shoes, walking with Ren to the kitchen as he spoke. "Aoba's got you guys wrapped around his finger, huh? He's even got me at his beck and call!" 

Met with silence, Mizuki winced. His hands itched for a mixer to keep himself at bay. Even after rehab, he still participated as a bartender from time to time. Ren sighed and rubbed at his eyes, dropping his hands onto the kitchen counter in defeat. 

"Aoba says he does not like you like he likes us." 

Mizuki's lips part in a surprised 'o', dark eyes shifting away from where they were staring at the former Allmate. He laughed awkwardly. "What? When did I say anything like that?" 

"Tae has taught me to read other's body languages. I see the way you look at Aoba." Ren gave him a sympathetic glance, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "I am sorry. I have said too much." 

"Ah... No, no." Mizuki kneaded his fingers against the kitchen counter and pulled back, checking his Coil. "Oh, shit, I got a, uh. I'm getting a call, so... I gotta take this." He hurried out the room, unnoticed by the rest of the occupants of the house. Ren might've called his name, but Mizuki's sure it was just his imagination. 

His legs take him out to where Platinum Jail once stood, only a pile of rubble left near the end of the area. Mizuki stares mournfully at the mix of concrete and metal, eyebrows furrowed. It was empty near the end of the construction, so Mizuki sat down by the crumbled concrete. If he needed somewhere to just think to himself, it was this place. 

"Are you lost?" 

Again, he's startled out of his own thoughts, except this voice is gentle and soft-spoken. A complete opposite of Ren's. 

Mizuki looked up, eyebrows raised. He _thought_ it was empty... 

Afraid he'll be mugged or something even worse, Mizuki began to scoot away from where he perched himself by the pile of destroyed materials. Did he disturb a spirit or something? Oh god, what if he did? Mizuki hissed out a curse and grabbed for some sort of grip on reality, gritting his teeth together. He was at risk of having hallucinations, but it had been awhile since the last one... God, no... 

"Over here." 

Mizuki was eager to figure out who the voice belonged to, mouth open as he prepared to ask who the hell was speaking to him. He turned his head again and tried to shout, but nothing came out. 

His vision goes black and he finds himself in an empty room, glowing so white he has to squint. "Hello?" Mizuki looked around with worry, trying to find his surroundings. He stumbled and stopped when he spotted a pale body dressed in blacks and whites and skeleton-inspired accessories. The brunet steps back a couple times, eyes wide with his growing anxiety. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Sei," they respond, lips in a small smile. "I know what it's like to feel left out."


End file.
